


Album Cover ver. Dilate

by zillah37 (visionshadows)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/zillah37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance records an album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Album Cover ver. Dilate

 

* * *

 

 

_Fuck you and your untouchable face_

 

It started as an embryonic wish that built slowly and curled around in his brain, wisps of thought that Lance finally decided to capture and turn into a plan. He built the plan carefully, setting up a foundation to base an album on. He kept it quiet, only letting in the people that he absolutely needed to make everything work - Johnny, Beth, and Joey.

Johnny because he needed the help from Jive with distribution and finances. Beth because she controlled schedules and projects with an iron fist. And he told Joey because Joey was like him; he didn't get solos on the group albums and he had a voice to die for. Lance planned on having him sing on "Red Right Hand."

The studio was small and cramped. The equipment was old, giving the sounds a smoky quality that made Lance's heart pound and his palms sweat. He would fall asleep thinking about the crackle of the microphone when he touched it with a fingertip.

Lance picked his songs carefully, searching for lyrics that would make him quake inside, words that meant something beyond _girl you're gone_. Everyone was gone as far as he was concerned. His whole world spiraled down to that studio, his own voice, and the sound of a single saxophone.

He covered "Flower" by Liz Phair, crooning that he wanted to be a blowjob queen in the studio, his eyes closed and naked from the waist up. That was the day Beth, her voice slightly strained and pupils dilated with naked lust, suggested he do a nude cover for the album.

Completely nude was out of the question - Johnny and Jive's orders - and Lance agreed. Beth hired an artist and told her to use Lance's skin as her canvas. Hours later, Lance found himself standing in a jungle, his body painted with swirls of green and white orchids. All that covered him were leaves and his own confidence.

They shot a video at the Viper Room. Lance leaned against the bar, his eyes cold and unexpressive as he sang about a man with a red right hand. Behind him, Joey sat at a table, nodding his head in time to the music. Lance barely blinked when a half-naked woman slid onto his lap and began to lick his neck as he continued to lip synch to the words of the song. The video was shot in muted reds, browns, and greys. The only other colour were Lance's eyes in his reflection behind the bar.

The invitations were on thick cream paper with red wax seals, the words engraved in red - the same red that tipped the ends of Justin's hair. Lance handed out the invitations to the other three - Joey already had one - watching the expressions change from curiosity to shock and then finally to anger.

Lance left the room before the backlash. Outside was hot and dry, the air crackling with the pent-up electricity of an impending storm. Lance tilted his head back, looking at the sky and breathed deep, tasting freedom.

* * *

The Viper Room was crowded, the air smoky and filled with the sound of Lance's voice, low and deep. People were standing in small groups, their voices quiet or completely silent. Lance stood on a stage, a single spotlight on him as he rested his hand on a microphone.

JC weaved his way through the crowd, his eyes glassy from the alcohol he'd consumed before getting the courage to go to the release party. Justin had vocally announced that he would not be at the release party. Britney had drunkenly sounded her approval of Justin's decision, then had slid an arm around JC's waist, whispering in his ear to tell Lance that she loved the album.

JC hated the drunken flush to her skin and the way Justin's fingers curled around her bicep.

" _Fly me to the moon_ ," Lance swayed slightly as he sang, his skin luminescent. JC stopped his trek to listen, knowing the words and every nuance of the way Lance sang Sinatra's words. " _In other words, please be true_."

Lance opened his eyes, taking a long pause, the small band playing behind him. " _In other words, I love you_."

The crowd clapped politely and JC continued on his way. The bar was two deep and he cursed Lance as he nudged people aside to get himself a gin and tonic. Behind him Lance was singing that _he'll wrap you in his arms, tell you that you've been a good boy_. So much for subtlety, JC thought grimly as he stirred his drink with his pinkie.

Sucking the alcohol off his finger, JC moved through the crowd again, spotting Chris and heading for him. Joey was singing _he's a god, he's a man, he's a ghost, he's a guru_ and Chris was watching raptly. Again, not as subtle as JC would like.

Chris's eyes glittered when JC stepped up to him, a tumbler of scotch in his hand. "They sound good."

JC nodded and sipped his gin, glancing up at the stage. "Always wanted to cover this song myself."

"Interesting track listing, don't you think?" Chris turned away from the stage, shadowing JC's slim frame with his own solid one.

"He's making a strong statement," JC agreed, licking the rim of his glass. "Not a very smart one, but a strong one at least."

Chris's eyes seemed to grew darker in the low light as he studied JC's face, his expression a cross between anger and pity. Finally, he looked away and shrugged.

"Seems like he's making a smart one to me. You must not be listening."

JC swirled the ice in his glass, looking at it mournfully. "I'm getting another drink."

JC pushed his way through the crowd again. Lance was taking a bow and stepping offstage; JC lost him in the crowd. He pushed his way to the bar, leaning against it heavily.

"Gin and tonic." JC muttered, tapping the top of the bar. The bartender put the glass in front of him, taking the tip JC offered. He turned and leaned against the bar, sipping the drink in an attempt to make the drink last this time.

He had to get home eventually. The din in the room filled JC's ears and he let himself drift along the wall of sound for a few minutes. Without meaning to, he focused on Lance across the room, his arm casually slung over Beth's shoulders. The woman looked up at him adoringly. JC snorted before turning to get another drink.

In the mirror, he could still see Lance and he licked suddenly dry lips. The bartender put another gin and tonic in front of him and JC drained it without thinking. He tapped the bar again as Lance laughed, using a cigar to gesture towards another hidden face.

JC turned, the glass in his hand. The path towards Lance was filled with people, but JC was persistent, pushing aside those who bothered to say hello to him. The people here were Lance's friends. They knew how the album had been received by the rest of the group.

Lance saw him coming and he removed his arm from Beth's shoulders, excusing himself politely and headed over to where JC had stopped. JC looked at him through alcohol bleary eyes, the Lance in front of him merging with the naked, painted Lance in his mind. He wanted to lick the orchids on Lance's thigh.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Lance said coolly, taking a puff of his cigar. "Both Justin and yourself made it clear that this album was reprehensible."

"I lied," JC slurred, stepping forward. He took a deep breath and touched the pale curve of Lance's cheek. "You wanna fuck me like a dog, Lance? I'll be your blowjob queen, baby."

Lance pulled back, his expression seemingly carved out of granite. "You're drunk."

"Maybe I am," JC gestured wildly with his glass, gin splashing onto his fingers. "Or maybe I'm finally seeing what you're saying."

A slow smile spread across Lance's face - not one of his nice smiles, but one of his sadistic, evil smiles - and JC shuddered. Lance placed a finger under JC's chin, tilting his head towards the door.

"I think you should leave now, JC."

JC jerked away from Lance's touch, burned by the coolness of Lance's skin. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"Don't forget to take a cab." Lance said, walking away from JC and leaving him in the middle of the smoky room, drunk and surrounded by Lance's friends.

As he pushed his way through the crowd towards the exit, JC could hear Lance laughing into the microphone before dedicating the next song to an old friend. JC breathed in the cool air and heard the faint strains of Lance singing "Untouchable Face" before the door swung shut behind him and he was left alone on the street waiting for a cab.  
  
---  
  
 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the We Invented the Remix challenge way back in the day. The author I was assigned was Dale. The story I chose was Album Cover and I hopefully managed to keep the original idea of the story. Huge thanks go out to Dayse, Sarah, and Amy for beta work and hand-holding. Track-listing for 'Covered' following - partially Dale's vision and partially my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Covered. Lance Bass
> 
> "Red Right Hand" featuring Joey Fatone  
> "Flower"  
> "The Last Rose of Summer"  
> "Walking in Memphis"  
> "Fly Me to the Moon"  
> "Untouchable Face"  
> "Crazy"  
> "Night and Day"


End file.
